Jeff Koons
Jeff Koons artiste américain né en 1955 à York en Pennsylvanie. Pour certains, « Il est l'un des rares à avoir su dégager l'essentiel des courants avant-gardistes du siècle, notamment le Pop art » mais c'est surtout un artiste cultivant le kitsch très apprécié par des milliardaires nouveau-riches mais beaucoup moins par la critique. Jeff Koons est actuellement un des artistes vivants les plus chers du monde (47eme au top 100 du site officiel artfacts.net). Biographie Jeff Koons, est un artiste complet dont la création englobe toutes les techniques artistiques : l'installation, la photographie, la peinture, la sculpture sur tous matériaux (bois, marbre, verre, inox), jusqu'à la création assistée par ordinateur. Jeff Koons essaie de faire de l'art pour le plus grand nombre. Koons travaille toujours avec le souci de « traiter de choses avec lesquelles tout le monde peut créer un lien » . Après avoir été longtemps trader à Wall Street, Jeff Koons se lance dans l'art « en tant que vecteur privilégié de merchandising ». Il ne réalise aucune œuvre lui-même mais impulse des idées qu'il fait exécuter par des assistants professionnels. Il s'approprie des objets et essaie de comprendre « pourquoi et comment des produits de consommation peuvent être glorifiés ». Tout au long de sa carrière, il a utilisé toutes sortes d'articles populaires, d'abord des aspirateurs et des ustensiles électroménagers enfermés dans des caisses de plexiglas et éclairés très cliniquement de néons, puis des ballons de basket en suspension dans des aquariums (grâce à l'aide du Dr. Richard Feynman, Prix Nobel de Physique), puis des bibelots rococo, des souvenirs de bazar (lapins gonflables, bergères ou petits cochons en sucre, Michael Jackson en porcelaine...), enfin et surtout des jouets et des objets intimement liés à l'enfance. Entre ses mains, les objets les plus courants dépassent le stade de la sérialité et du commun pour devenir de véritables icônes. Son Inflatable Rabbit, ce lapin gonflable réalisé en inox en 1986, et ses Balloon Dogs sont aujourd'hui reconnus par les plus grands collectionneurs, dont François Pinault, comme des œuvres emblématiques de la fin du XXe siècle. L'art de Jeff Koons peut être considéré comme le point de rencontre entre plusieurs concepts : les ready-mades de Marcel Duchamp, les objets du quotidien démesurés de Claes Oldenburg et l'aura médiatique d'Andy Warhol ; l'artisanat d'art et l'imagerie populaire. L'iconographie qu'il utilise est un véritable catalogue de la culture populaire, non seulement américaine mais aussi mondiale. En modélisant des archétypes de cette culture, il nous confronte avec ce flux d'images dans lequel nous avons baigné depuis l'enfance. Il cherche ainsi à provoquer chez le spectateur un sentiment d'unité et de synthèse. En 1991 Koons se marie avec l'actrice porno Ilona Anna Staller, dite Cicciolina, avec qui il fait des œuvres provocatrices qui le rendent célèbre auprès du grand public. Le couple divorce en 1994, deux ans après la naissance de leur fils Ludwig. La séparation a été empoisonnée par de longues batailles juridiques, concernant notamment la garde de l'enfant, initialement donnée à Koons et plus tard transférée à la mère . Sa dernière création Split-Rocker en est à ce titre l'exacte illustration — une moitié Dino, une moitié Pony, tous deux issus de l'imagerie de l'enfance — et parle ainsi au subconscient de chacun. Ses œuvres sont réalisées dans un atelier avec de nombreux collaborateurs. Expositions personnelles *1980 : The New, New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York. *1985 : Equilibrium, International With Monument Gallery, New York; Feature Gallery, Chicago. *1986 : Luxury and Degradation, Daniel Weinberg Gallery, Los Angeles; International With Monument Gallery, New York. *1987 : The New : Encased works 1981-1986, Daniel Weinberg Gallery, Los Angeles. *1988 : Jeff Koons : Works 1979-1988, Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago. Banality, Galerie Max Hetzler, Cologne; Sonnabend Gallery, New York; Donald Young Gallery, Chicago. *1989 : Jeff Koons – Nieuw Werk, Galerie ‘T Venster, Rotterdamse Kunststichting. *1991 : Made in Heaven,Galerie Max Hetzler, Cologne; Sonnabend Gallery, New York; GalerieLehmann, Lausanne (1992); Christophe Van de Weghe, Bruxelles (1992). *1992 : Jeff Koons Retrospective, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam; Aarhus Kunstmuseum (1993); Staatsgalerie Stuttgart (1993). Jeff Koons Retrospective, San Francisco Museum of Modern Art (1992-93); Walker Art Center, Minneapolis (1993). Puppy, Schloss Arolsen. *1994 : Jeff Koons : A Survey 1981-1994, Anthony d’Offay Gallery, Londres. *1995 Puppy, Museum of Contemporary Art, Sydney. *1997 : Puppy, Guggenheim Museum, Bilbao. Jeff Koons, Galerie Jérôme de Noirmont, Paris. *1998 : Jeff Koons : Encased Works, Anthony d’Offay Gallery, Londres. *1999 : Easyfun, Sonnabend Gallery, New York. Jeff Koons, A Millenium Celebration, Deste Foundation, Athènes (1999-2000). *2000 : Easyfun-Ethereal,Deutsche Guggenheim, Berlin (2000-2001); Fruitmarket Gallery, Edimbourg(2001); Guggenheim Museum, Bilbao (2001-2002); 25è Biennale de SaoPaulo (2002); Guggenheim Museum, New York. Puppy, Rockefeller Center, New York. Split-Rocker, Palais des Papes, Avignon. *2001 : New Paintings, Gagosian Gallery, Los Angeles, Californie. Easyfun–Ethereal, Fruitmarket Gallery, Edinburgh, Écosse. Jeff Koons, Kunsthaus Bregenz. *2002 : Easyfun-Ethereal, 25th Sao Paulo Biennial, Sao Paulo, Brésil. Easyfun-Ethereal, Guggenheim Museum, New York. Jeff Koons, York College, York, Pennsylvanie. Jeff Koons. Paintings, Photos, Prints 1980-2002, Kunsthalle Bielefeld. Popeye, Sonnabend Gallery, New York. *2003 : Jeff Koons, Museo Archeologico Nazionale, Naples. Popeye, Sonnabend Gallery, New York. *2004 : Jeff Koons : Highlights of Twenty-Five Years, C&M Arts, New York. From Pop to Now : Selections from the Sonnabend Collection, The Tang Museum, Saratoga Springs, New York (22 Juin – 29 Septembre); The Wexner Center for the Arts, Columbus, Ohio (2 Novembre). Retrospektiv, exposition itinérante : Astrup Fearnley Museet for Moderne Kunst, Oslo ( 4 septembre – 12 décembre 2004 ); Helsinki City Art Museum (28 janvier - 10 avril 2005) (catalogue). Bibliographie * Thomas Kellein & Jeff Koons - Jeff Koons: Pictures 1980-2002 (2004) (Zzdap Publishing) Liens externes *Le site de Jeff Koons *Le lapin gonflable de Jeffs Koons à la parade de Thanksgiving Day à New-York, 2007 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Artiste contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1955